Computer-aided map navigation tools have achieved widespread acceptance. A user can find an address or directions with map navigation tools available at various Web sites. Some software programs allow a user to navigate over a map, zooming in towards the ground or zooming out away from the ground, or moving between different geographical positions. In cars, GPS devices have provided rudimentary road navigation for years. More recently, map navigation software for cellular telephones and other mobile computing devices has allowed users to zoom in, zoom out, and move around a map that shows details about geographical features, town, city, county and state locations, roads, and buildings.
These computer-aided map navigation tools have become mobile and accessible to users while in motion. In recent times, these tools have allowed for the displaying of directions for navigation to a user provided destination. However, traditional routing techniques can be limited and inflexible.